


Not Again...

by harry_stiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, nonsense by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/harry_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Harry can't control himself when it comes to children. </p><p>Harry & co. with babies. That's all. </p><p>(For International Fanworks Day 2015 challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in this since it's a slow Saturday for me and I'm always up for a challenge so here you go! When I saw the prompt the first thing that came to mind was "harry and babies!" after all the cute shots of him came out the other day of him and a babe. Happy reading!
> 
> Remember, Kudos or comment if you like it! Means a lot to me!

It was an innate sense he possessed. Like how dogs chase cats or how a newborn cries for attention. And those cries for attention always got one curly headed lad’s attention no matter what.

It wasn’t even the 2nd week of OTRA until the boys happened to stumble across the smell of baby powder and the cute gurgling of someone’s child. Harry got the _look_ in his eyes, triggering both Liam and Zayn to step out of ranks.

“Harry… not this time,” Louis muttered under his breath to only realize he was speaking to thin air and the back of Niall’s head. Harry was already gone, asking the parents politely to play with their child before scooping the bundle of joy up into his arms, a wide smile planted on both his and the happy baby’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit over limit!! I really tried to make it 100 exactly but I got carried away.


End file.
